Holiday Cheers
by self-piercing
Summary: Spend one day catching up with Itatchi's and Ino's messy and complicated relationship each holiday! Rated M for a reason; Sex and violence
1. Fuck Christmas

It was Christmas Eve. A thud flew across the darkened apartment when Ino dropped her key in a bowl by the door. She had been working all day at the coffee shop. She had landed the best shift in the year, meaning she had also landed the worst. She would be working Christmas day, she did not mind. She had no friends or family to spend it with. No real friends that is. They would look into her eyes, knowing she was all alone and not care. They had stopped caring a long time ago, not since the night in the alley when she had killed a man. It was in self-defense. She had not ever wished to take a life; she had not even wished her childhood enemy dead, Sakura. Ino was an innocent being. Her long hair always seemed to dance around her body and perfectly symmetric face. Large blue eyes always used to smile along with her perfect lips. They used to. Now she does not smile anymore, and her hair hangs dead along her grey body.

Ino was no longer the person she used to be.

She did not smile.

She did not laugh.

She did no longer enjoy life.

At Christmas she was just a shell. She had no holiday spirit to say the least. She had no spirit at all.

Ino's apartment lay dark and cold. The flowers in her window had died months ago. She had not bothered to take care of them, and she had not bothered throwing them out. Ino let her long her out of her hair bun. She wondered if she should even bother changing clothes. They reeked of coffee and soymilk. They did not bother her, so why should she change? She looked through her mail. She had gotten a Christmas card from her friends Naruto and Hinata. She did not know why they bothered. She remembered well how Naruto yelled at her at the hospital, what names he had called her. Hinata was just as guilty hiding behind her man saying nothing.

"_What kind of monster are you Ino?! I can hardly look at you! How could you do such a thing? He had a wife! He had three children, three small children! You killed their father! Do you even know his name? Do you even care? It was Sasuke, and you took his life in cold blood!" _

Ino moved over to the trash bin. She could almost feel her cheek burn like it did when Naruto had slapped her. She was no monster, she tried telling herself that to no avail. She had killed him, she had taken his life. It did not matter to them why that night. They had not known, they had not understood. She had taken the life of a father, she had taken the father away from three innocent young children. She would still months later wake up in the middle of the night seeing her hands covered in crimson, his blood. It did not make any sense, she had not gotten his blood on her hands. He had assaulted her, she had acted on instinct. She had been walking home from a late night out with Sakura and some other friends. She must have looked like an easy victim wobbling drunk on her high heels. He had ripped her top off, taken off his pants himself. He was up against her, her back against a dumpster. She was fighting, kicking and screaming. She was finally able to push him off. Panties around her ankles she had gotten his head in the dumpster. She had used the lid of hit him. She had hit him so hard, so many times that his head was hardly hanging on. She had fainted shortly after that. Found the next morning. She had not been mangled by him; her body had been left untouched. The most severe injury was her mind.

The police had not pressed charges. She had acted in self-defense. Her friends had stopped coming when the case had come up in the media. It was easy for them to send flowers and text when she was the victim. They all stopped when they knew she had almost decapitated a family father. It did not matter to them that he had assaulted him and forced himself on her. He had not raped her so it did not count. He had not wronged her. Then a month later they had tried to pretend like nothing had ever happened. Ino could not pretend like nothing had happened. Something had happened. They had not supported her. They had been against her. They had betrayed her.

Ino sat down in her wing chair by the window, listening to the sound of her nails against the fabric and the traffic down on the street. She lit a small light by her chair. Her apartment was beautifully decorated down to the smallest detail. The sad thing, all that did not matter to her anymore, she did not see the beauty in it. She poured herself a stiff one, drinking it slowly. She poured herself another one. She got up and turned on the heat in her bedroom, something he usually did not do. Merry Christmas she muttered to herself. She poured herself a double. Sensually dancing by herself in the bedroom, she was by now intoxicated. She had to get up early next morning and lay down in bed. No sleep would put her mind to rest that night.

Why anyone in their right mind would have a coffee shop open on Christmas Day she did not know. Sure there were lots of people who did not celebrate Christmas. Why did they have to open at regular time? It seemed like Ino hardly had closed before she got up at five to open the next hour.

She had another glass of whiskey before walking into the bathroom wiping off her makeup smudges. Rock star lifestyle.

The weather outside was crystal clear. It almost seemed warm compared to how it used to be around this time of year. A few people had hazarded to the streets, a lonesome car drove past. Ino pulled her scarf closer around her neck, it was still cold. The walk was calming, but all seemed hazy to Ino. On her way she listened to Naruto's voice message he had left the week before. He and the crew were having Christmas dinner at his place. They were all to bringing one dish of their own. Ino did not have to bring any though. They did not expect that of her. Ino made a fake gagging sound to herself, not bothering to listen to her latest voice mail.

The wind was blowing up as Ino unlocked the door to the coffee shop. The heated room made her checks red like a blushing school girl. Ino went to the backroom and got undressed. She had done all the cleaning yesterday. Brewing coffee and making pastries went on autopilot. She had done this so many times before; it required zero brain activity on her behalf.

The first two hours she had two customers, a couple of ravers on their way home. She spent her time twirling her hair and playing that awful game Candy Crush. The third hour she spent dancing to the horrid Christmas playlist her boss had set up. Bubblé needed to choke on shit asap. Ino had spiked her own coffee to get through the day.

Well within the fourth hour someone ripped open the door making Ino stop dead in the middle of her bad backroom dance performance. She could hear the bell ring franticly. "Great a douche." She put on her worst fake smile and went out. She locked eyes with the man who had just entered. Chin length dark hair, eyes that belonged to someone who had seen it all, suit. He was a dead beat, try hard, want to be the boss of your random big shot company or possible a lawyer. Because lets be real, who else would be working Christmas day, besides her? She had missed the most obvious feature. The man was covered in white snow dripping wet. The lights started to blink a few times before going back to normal. "I am sorry miss, your shop was the only one open." Ino sighed for herself and closed her eyes to hid them rolling. Yes, she was the only one open. "There is an awful snowstorm outside. I don't know why you are open at all." She could not keep her smile anymore; this was a proper posh douche. He did not understand how her life worked and that gruesome correct speaking of his. "That make two of us." A smirk ran through his lips for a small second. He had small tight lips. He needed some chap stick, the weather had not done them right. "I'll find you a blanket, towel or something in the back." Ino left leaving the male alone once again. She found both a semi clean towel and a blanket they used during the summer. It smelled faint of cigarettes. "I hope I am no bother for you, I had to find shelter." He smelled on both the towel and blanket. Ino did not respond. He used to towel to dry off with a displeased face. He seemed to be unsure whether to undress or not. "I have a shirt that might be a bit small, if you'd like, that one is clean. It's mine so I've washed it." Ino said with a shrug. Looking outside the weather was actually awful. The sky and street was white with the heavy snow. "Thank you." The man said suddenly sounding shy.

Ino came back with her spare shirt. She often spills coffee on herself and keeps some spare outfits at work. The man thanked her again and slowly started undressing. He seemed uncomfortable and it was then Ino caught herself staring. "Sorry, it's not often I get a strip show at work. Well, except Shino, but he doesn't have anything under his robe so it's more like flashing. Sorry." Ino turned around. The wind started pounding on the building.

"I was on my way over to my parents when I got caught by the storm. I assumed I would have time to get there. Not that I have no need to go myself. There was going to be an empty and cold celebration," Ino responded with a shrug and turned to turn on the radio for some information.

"_The storm is already in full effect on the west side of town. The police strongly advice people from going outside, this includes driving. There have been a few reports on a few minor injuries and most of the city still has working power. The storm is believed to keep going strong until next day, this is going to be a long night. Find something to keep you and your loved ones warm and some lights." _

"That's encouraging," Ino mumbled before shutting off the radio and going to the backroom. The man had put on her shirt, and it was mighty tight. Ino usually used rather large shirts unless she was low on cash and needed the tips her rather large breasts would give her. Along with them, she had learned, came the attention and suggestions she did not want.

Ino came back with a few blankets several candle lights and left after dropping them off. The stranger had found a seat unsure what to do next. He was in the mercy of Ino in some sorts. She came back with several thermoses and cans. "We should take advantage of the electricity and brew some warm coffee while we have the chance. This place, unfortunately, cool down fast. I'll brew coffee, sleep might become dangerous." Ino put all her machines to use brewing coffee, she did not know how much more time she had. The man was just sitting there still and looking around. The minutes went by without a word being spoken. When Ino had filled the last can and put it on the counter the man asked her: "What's your barista special?" He was looking at their menu. Ino did not respond at first. She came out from behind the counter with two cups. "I call it Fuck Christmas, strawberry and coconut flavor, and todays special is with rum." She sat down opposite him. He took the coffee thanking. "We have plenty food, it might give you diabetes though. I have a few salads in the back." The lights started blinking again, the wind was picking up. "So now we just sit here and wait?" He nodded sipping his coffee. "This is really good!" Ino smirked, "well, it is my special. It's also proper etiquette to introduce oneself." He seemed startled that "I am so sorry! Itachi Utchia. From the Utchia and Nara law firm." Ino rolled her eyes, she knew a certain Nara, a big shot lawyer. She also know who Itachi's dad was.

Ino got up and started arranging the candle lights just in time. The lights started blinking again, but they did not come back on this time. "Fuck," she muttered. She was sure the spoilt lawyer was not used to such language. She knew that his dad used to represent the bad guys. She hated him because he was so good at it. He won almost every case, no matter how shady. His last case was in a lawsuit against some model agency being sued. The parents of a deceased girl had sued the agency. They had constantly made their daughter diet, causing her heart to fail. It was clear that the parents should have won, but they did not. He probably agreed that the decision was right. "So you're a lawyer too?" She tried to hide the despise in her voice. She could see him nod through the weak flame. Great for him, she went behind the counter to find her rum bottle. She needed something to get through this storm. "Sorry about asking, do you normally drink this much or is it the occasion? I am asking because you have a bottle behind the counter, your workplace." She looked at him with such an icy look that the storm outside seemed tempting. "We're fully licensed. This is also a bar at night time. We have other types of spirits if you'd like." This bottle was hers personally, but she did not plan on telling him that. "Sorry" he murmured. "You're very impolite for being so well mannered." He did not say anything but decided to top up his cup when she came back to the table with the bottle. "Are you playing though and being rude because my father is the biggest scum on earth?" She crossed her arms, "maybe." He laughed. "You are all the same." She did not enjoy being compared to other girls. "I'm not!" She was properly insulted, he just laughed. It did not help. "If it makes you feel any better, I work with human rights and my partner Shikamaru works with environmental cases." Still with her arms crossed she snapped. "Yes, I know he does. I know him, I used to fuck him for sports." Itachi turned beet red. He was without a doubt a prude; it would not shock Ino if he was still a virgin. "The fuck was so lazy he didn't even bother wearing a condom, told me he did, that was a lie. Bastard gave me chlamydia." Ino was still bitter about that. She had been clean all her life even with the lifestyle she had been leading. It had been almost a year since she had been with a man now, but she did not let anyone know that. "He might have talked about you," Itachi left out the part about how this Shikamaru used to constantly talk about her, had fallen head over heels in love with her and had a ring in his desk drawer still dreaming about her. She would never settle with a man of his rank, he knew that now, she had done him for fun. She was too good for upper society boys.

The conversation died out there. Ino did not mind the silence at all, Itachi on the other hand. He was not used to silence, not since he had left his cold childhood home and his distant parents. "What were you going to do when you got off you shift? You have someone waiting for you at home?" He could not take any more silence. "No." It was not that kind of short, conversation killer he had wanted. "That sounds sad, do you not have anyone that cares for you? No family, no friends?" She shook her head. "No. There is no one. I'm sure you have a lovely family that is worried about you and misses you. I'm sure your lawyer daddy is missing his perfect lawyer son. In your huge ass mansion." Itachi scoffed. "The mansion part is true. You should not judge me based on my privileges and father." Ino was back to crossing her hands again. "I'm sure you already made up your mind about me." Itachi nodded. "Selfish, spoilt girl who think she is working class because she never took use of her potential and became something of herself. You also obviously had some issues with your father leading to your totally blatant relationship towards casual sex, and sorry for me saying, your sluttish persona." Ino bounced straight out of her chair. "You got it all wrong! You fucking steamy conceited boastful prick! Fuck you!" She took the rum bottle with her and stormed to the backroom.

Itachi was left back alone. Sure that her outburst had been because he had hit a nerve, spot on. Now he did not know what to do to entertain himself. Ino had been a good source of entertainment. To him she seemed rather stereotypical and one dimensional. He had only read about girls and seen them acted out on TV, he did not know that they were real, besides the list Shikamaru had in their lunchroom. Always took Itachi's appetite away. Itachi did not have much contact with the other sex. Sure he had the mandatory casual fling in law school. Still even there, he had only met female version of himself. All dedicated to their degree, always chasing and hunting for the top grades. Their chase had all been in vain though, he had the top grades. Then there was his friend and partner. He barely got by at school. Always stopping at a pass, never working to get better grades, he did not try to better himself. Nobody had understood why Itachi had started a law firm with him. Itachi knew very well why. Shikamaru could measure up to him if he wanted, when he was motivated and when he needed to. Shukamaru was passionate and hardworking when he needed to. That was why they were so successful, he had only one flaw. He always ended up with girls like Ino, he had even ended up with Ino. He had always been attracted to the likes of Ino. Itachi had no idea of how he found even half of the girls that he had talked about. Now Itachi knew, he found them in low paying jobs that did not require an education, like a barista. Itachi would never learn to understand the fairer sex; he did not put in an effort either. He had almost asked his mother to find him an appropriate wife. He would soon, he had decided to let his mother arrange his wedding. With his father's connections he would end up with a well behaved woman, with morals and high standards. He would end up with a society lady, not a girl who stormed off ill-tempered with bottles of alcohol.

It was evening before Ino came back again. Itachi had found a tedious book that he did not like at all in the lost and found box. 50 Shades of Gray, he did not understand the buzz. It was normal in his circuit to have a mistress like that, and he did not understand the whole ordeal with the contract, also normal. He would have his future wife sign a contract. "Don't flatter yourself, I do not miss you. I got cold." She had not brought back her bottle. By the dull vail on her eyes Itachi could see that she was drunk. Itachi had been behind the counter himself and found some whiskey. After being used to drinking Macallan what he was drinking tasted like a cancer ridden pigeon with severe amounts of hemorrhoids run through a blender.

She sat down on the floor and put some blankets around herself. "You sat in the dark, alone for hours." She sat with her back against him. "It's not like it's an unusual activity for me." One could not possible make sense out of this girl. "So you sit alone for hours, in the dark doing nothing?" She turned her head around. "Yes." Again with the short answers that annoyed him beyond reason. He was used to embroiling every answer he ever gave, ready to back up and defend his statement; this girl took conversation for granted. "Tell me Ino for conversation sake, you don't have to answer, have you ever been arrested?" He also wanted to know what he was dealing with, if she really was what they defined as white thrash. She turned around this time, "yes." She could not even understand why she was being honest herself. "For what?" was his follow up question. "Murder," she said bluntly. Itachi was put back, but he did not let it show. "I was assaulted, attacked. The charges were dropped, but I was still arrested." She had never talked about it before, she was shocked herself. He did not know what to think. She had taken someone's life. It intrigued him more than anything, maybe she was not like all the other girls after all. "He had children waiting for him at home, but he also had his dick on my thigh ready to use it." There was real sadness evident in her voice. He got up and sat down next to her and put her arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder and welcomed the comfort. "Maybe I was too hard on you, too quick to judge," she muttered. He leaned over and rested his head on top of hers again "me too, darling, me too."

They sat like that until the door blew open. Itachi was quick on his feet to close it. "I'm sure there's no one else coming around today, you can probably lock it." Ino got up and prepared something for them to eat. An almost frozen salad each, muffins of all kinds and croissants was all she could find for dinner. "What second language do you speak?" Ino asked between bites. "What makes you think I speak anything else than English?" Ino gave a little laugh, "really? Private school." Itachi could not deny, "Italian and French." Ino nodded. "My father was Portuguese, so I speak the language." Ino was full of surprises; she never spoke of her father. "My mother was alcoholic. She denied my father seeing me, and she denied me ever knowing him. I was sixteen when I ran away and found him; I got a year with him before he past. He died of cancer." None of her earlier friends even knew that. "I am sorry to hear that," Itachi said and put his hand on top of hers. "My father is an abusive womanizer." Ino wanted to make some smart remark, but she could not bring herself to do so. "What's your favorite color?" Ino asked trying to move to conversation someplace more cheerful, "Crimson."

As the temperature dropped the coffee intake increased to keep up the temperature. The mood was lighter and they were both more comfortable with each other. "It's fucking dick cold her!" Ino called out. Itachi laughed at her having gotten used to her often unlady like language. "It'll get better." They both knew it was only going to get colder. Ino was shaking under her blankets slowly losing the color in her face. "I have to use the bathroom, okay? Be right back." Ino nodded. Itachi and Ino clearly had different definitions on what right back meant.

When Itachi came back Ino had stripped to her underwear enraging Itachi. Itachi was thinking this was a bad way to try and get him to sleep with him. His father and Shikamaru had told him about girls who were willing to do such things to get a rich lover who could buy them fancy dinners and jewelry. That was until he saw that she was dozing off. He fell to his knees next to her covering her with blankets. She was freezing cold. He tried slapping her to awaken her. This made her groan. She tried taking off her blankets again. Itachi was by now honestly worried about her. "It's too hot for blankets!" Ino complained. Itachi tried his best to keep her covered while he desperately light more candles to generate some heat. Luckily there was no shortage of candle lights in the coffee shop at Christmas time.

Thinking back at skiing class at boarding school their teacher had told them undressing and laying skin to skin with the person with hypothermia was the most effective way heat him or her up. He stripped in record speed and covered both of them with the blankets. This would not help dealing with her constantly trying to doze off. He did one thing that he was sure would enrage and wake her up, he kissed her. He whimpered preparing for a heavy slap. It never came. She kissed him back, made barely audible sounds of satisfaction. Itachi was not sure how to respond to the new development. This was a girl his law partner had or has strong feelings towards. Hey, she even admitted to get an STD from. He never brought a condom, but who said sex was on the table? He never got with girls like this. He was honestly not sure if had ever had sex or if it was just a wet dream after a college party. Sure he had watched his average share of porn, but everybody said that you should not compare porn to real sex. Maybe you could with a girl like Ino?

While Itachi was thinking Ino had climbed on top of Itachi still kissing. She let her hand run through his hair, something that she had wanted to do since she saw him. It was even smoother and silkier than she had imagined. She was into it, he still wasn't sure, he made a dissatisfied grunt. Ino let his mouth go. "I don't have a condom." He did not sound nearly as frustrated as he felt. "I'll take a pill tomorrow. I need this, we want this." She bit her lip and whispered in his ear: "If I don't get your cock inside of me might actually die." That sealed the deal. He should be allowed to say fuck it once too; he should be allowed to fuck it once too. Be irresponsible, give into the urge.

He flipped her on her back. He was doing this, it was decided. She let out a seductive oh, and he did not even know that sound could be seductive. He kissed her with force and intensity. She enjoyed it, fighting him back. "I want to be bad." Itachi let out. He wondered why himself, it was not that dirty or sexy. She seemed to enjoy it though surprising him with her tongue in his mouth. He wanted to be the dominant one and quickly pushed it back into her mouth. She tasted like her special, fuck Christmas.

Strawberries and coconut.

Sweet and tropical.

She moaned beneath him. She was used to having to be the one in charge and enjoyed him taking charge this time. One could argue that Ino had heated up by now. She wrapped her slender legs around him pushing him closer. She could feel that the cold had done no harm to his length. "I want to make love to you, I do not want to fuck you." She would have let him do whatever to her right there and then, yet it felt good hearing him speak those words. No one had ever made love to her. She had already felt the difference. "Could we please pretend like there has not been that many other men before me?" He seemed uncomfortable, this being the first time he ever did anything like this. "There's only been one before, honestly." He was back on her lips. Unsure what to do he started to grind against her, hoping to come off as he knew what he was doing. She let out a sigh. Worried he realized it was at all like the ones she had let out earlier throughout the day, his confidence grew.

He grasped her breast waiting for her response. When she arched her back pushing herself against him he took it as a good sign. She unhooked her bra. Itachi had never been interested in breasts. He had experienced a few of his fellow female student undressed in front of him, but he was never interested and had never paid attention. He had never experience a boob up close, not since he was a baby and he did not want to think about that right now, not at all. It fit so perfectly in his hand. It was soft, but not jelly like as he had always expected, they were quite firm for being so soft. Her skin was silky and so good to touch. He tried squeezing it afraid he would hurt her. It changed shape after his hand. Her moan and back arching once again told Itachi that she enjoyed it. He now took in the size of them. To him they were perfect. His father enjoyed telling everyone at the dinner table, including their mom, how well he liked big breasted girl and how their breasts hit him in the face. He also started thinking about what his little brother had told him after his experience with his teenage romance. He had claimed that their loyal, male dog had bigger breasts than her. Ino on the other hand had perfect breasts Itachi thought. They were big, but firm so they did not slap around.

Not wanting the other breast to feel left out he kissed it. She froze under him, and Itachi was terrified he had done something wrong. He had seen this been done on several tapes. He was sure it was a straight normal thing to do. "Fuck!" She muttered. Filled with relief and butterflies Itachi talked without thinking first for the very first time in his well calculated life. "I will soon dear, patience." Then Itachi proceeded to fit as much breast as he could in his mouth. It was wet and sloppy. Ino knew that he had not done this before and let it slide; she did not want to crush his spirit. He would hit gold soon. He sucked and gently bit Ino's nipple. A jolt of pleasure ran through her body and she almost kicked him of. She let out a rather loud moan. He continued nibbling on one side and pinching on the other side. Ino seemed rather sensitive. She started squirming beneath him. Itachi moved up to her lips again, there was a ludicrous grin in her face. He covered it with his mouth. She was moaning and constantly rubbed against him. Itachi laughed to himself thinking about how similar their family dog had acted in heat before they cut off his balls. He could not tell Ino that, but she was thankfully too busy to notice his snickering. "Who would have guessed this would have happened, you fucking snobby, posh fuck?" She laughed. Itachi made a face as she entered his boxer. It felt like one more drop of blood could have made is cock explode. "You seemed more than ready." She slid out off her underwear. Itachi had a look at it. Crimson red and black thong with small crystal studs, it matched her bra. Itachi felt the holiday spirit wash over him. "Ready for my candy cane?" It must have been the worst thing Ino had ever heard and she laughed rather loudly and almost psychotically. Her laugh quickly turned to a moan like scream as he entered her without more warning than that. It hit her that she had not even seen him naked. She did not know what he looked like. She made a note to take a look later, now she was too busy screaming as he kept thrusting into her. She closed her eyes and did not know what to do with her hands. First she made fists, and then she had them in her own hair, his hair before she placed them on his back. Scratch marks, none of them seemed to notice at the time. They both curled their toes at the same time, almost screaming in each other's mouth. He came and lay down on her stomach in-between her breasts. He smiled at her with a deranged smile. If he had feelings for her he did not know, what she felt for him he did not know either. One thing was for sure, he had rocked her world, blown her mind and he had no idea he had it in him.

He rolled off her and lay down beside her. She grabbed his hand moving closer to him. They turned around and looked at each other and started smiling. Then they started laughing. It all seemed so perfect. That he had been at office late to avoid an empty family dinner, that she had to work on Christmas day and that there had been a snow storm. He could claim it was all lucky coincidences, she was certain it was faith. It did not matter, they were together that night either way. They were both happy.

They did not want to think about the fact that the snow storm would end the next day. They did not want to think about ever leaving the coffee shop. They did not want to think about the fact that the streets would be cleared sometime the next day. And what they had not thought through was the fact that the pharmacies would be closed the next day because of the snow storm so Ino would not her her morning after pill.

After they had gotten some rest Ino lifted the blankets to check out what she had been dealing with. Itachi looked like a question mark having no idea what she was doing. Ino smiled a devilish smile. "Itachi, I'm _**very**_ cold. What are you going to do with it?"

This is my Christmas gift to you guys.

Please do not remind me that I should have updated a thousand other stories before even thinking about writing something like this… Ehem…

Cheer up! I'll get ahold of my old computers soon, meaning I'll update several stories soon! More Christmas gifts! I'm a generous writer.


	2. Easter Eggs

Ino woke up with her hand on her heart. She had just woken from another nightmare. She got out of bed and hit the shower. She had been drenched in sweat.

Coming out she wrapped a towel around herself. She still had some time before she had to go to work. Just like Christmas her boss had decided to have open this Easter. Ino was stuck covering the shifts.

Things had changed since last time. Ino still enjoyed sitting for hours in the dark but she was not sad. Meeting Itatchi had changed something. It had brought life to her eyes once again. She kept her apartment tidy; she had freshly cut flowers on her table and occasionally a smile on her face.

She had not seen Itatchi since that night. She was fine with that. She had not needed anything else from him. He had spent a night with her and changed her life forever. It was all that she needed.

She put her wet hair into a ponytail. She quickly put on her work uniform. Her skirt was pulled far up and her shirt had a deep cleavage. She needed money. She viewed herself in the mirror and hoped that nobody would notice that she had gained weight.

She had breakfast and was on her way to work. The streets were empty, but it wasn't as cold as it had been Christmas morning. Ino was out of breath when she unlocked the door. Simple things weren't as simple to her anymore.

Her co-worker Gina had not cleaned properly after her shift. Ino had to get to it after she had started brewing coffee and baking pastries.

Ino had broken things off with Shikamaru since last Christmas. It wasn't fair to him. His feelings for her were too strong. It was wrong of her to toy with him and string him along. Ino didn't need a male figure in her life. They ultimately weren't good for her. Nobody could love her. Shikamaru was deluded.

Business was slow. A family with two small children came in and had breakfast. Ino sat behind the counter watching them. The oldest child had been running around screaming. The screams made her head hurt. She hadn't gotten enough sleep to deal with this. Yet the child was able to bring a smile on her face.

The family had left hours ago. No other customers had come since. Ino was beyond bored. There was nothing to do but to wait for closing time. That was hours away. She had made herself some herbal tea and was flipping through a magazine when she heard the door open and the bell go off.

He hadn't changed much. He was still in a suit. He still looked like all work and no play. His hair had grown some and he kept it in a low and lose ponytail. He looked tired.

He didn't seem to recognize her at first. She kept up the act too.

She waited for him to order. He read the menu carefully. Up and down several times.

She was growing impatient and wanted to sit down again.

He slowly walked over to the counter.

"What's the barista special?" A sly smile entered his face.

She had also changed his life. He had borrowed Shikamaru's book. His fuck book. To say that Itatchi had gotten around since his last visit to the coffee shop would have been an understatement. It was like they had changed lives.

"Easter Chickens Makes Great Nuggets. Coffee with eggs."

It sounded disgusting, it really did. It was good though and made the coffee clear.

"Sounds horrible make it a special special."

Ino had made a mug when she came in that morning and poured a cup for Itatchi. He paid with a credit card. He sat down next to the counter.

"Why don't you have one with me, you don't look that busy."

Ino shrugged and poured herself a cup. She didn't make hers special though. That made Itatchi narrow his eyes, but he did not comment on it.

"How's life been treating you?"

To Ino this situation was odd and uncomfortable. She didn't know why he had showed up. Not now, it had been so long since their last meeting.

"I've been good. You?"

She hadn't been good. She had been better. She still often wondered why she bothered getting up in the morning. She still cut everyone she ever knew out of her life.

"I actually came here to thank you, thank you for that night."

Ino blushed at the thought of it. The truth was that she hadn't missed her friends what she had recently started missing was male company. Some action. She bit her lower lip.

"I should be thanking you."

"I borrowed Shikamaru's book. You should be glad to know that you're the only one rated five star."

She wasn't happy to know that. Itatchi was supposed to be different. She had already picked up that he wasn't. He had changed. She had changed him.

"Good for you,"

She forced a smile. She wished that he hadn't come. She wished that someone else would come.

"I'll have another. Make it extra special this time. Keep the change, you deserve it."

He handed her a $100 bill then circled her outfit with his finger. She didn't comment on it but got up and made his drink. Half was coffee and half was alcohol. "Make yourself one too!" She came back with just one cup.

"I'm at work."

He had finished his first cup and started on his new cup. "Didn't stop you before."

She had stopped drinking after that christmas. It was as if she knew straight away, at least she knew there was a possibility. Not since she had stopped drinking she had realized that she had become an alcoholic since the accident.

She wondered why he hadn't come back earlier, why he had come today. He should be home celebrating Easter with lamb and his family.

"Why are here and not with your family?"

He put his cup down. A couple stopped and looked inside contemplating to come in. They decided not to and they continued walking.

"You should know why."

A strain of pain shot through his face. "I'm sorry," she muttered. His hand shot out and he placed it on top of hers. They were both just as lonely. He had a family that never saw him, never cared about him and she was all alone. As soon as they saw each other it was as if it was all they had.

He finished his drink; she went and got them both a slice of cake. She would feel less guilty if they both had some.

"I wanted to come see you earlier."

He didn't offer some explanation to why he hadn't come earlier. She hadn't come to see him either. She knew where he worked. Shikamaru had told him how he had changed. He had told her about all the women, about his carefree attitude towards females and sex. It didn't matter to him anymore his old views and morals. He had accused her for having daddy issues, told her that her whole persona was slutish. Now he was so much worse. She didn't know what she had done to him but she wished she never had. She hadn't come see him because he wasn't the same. He wasn't the same person.

That's why she decided not to tell him.

She would have to eventually. It wasn't fair to anyone not to let him be a part of it. It was why she was both nervous and relieved that he had come to see her.

"Itatchi. I need to tell you, but I don't need you to be part of it. I'm pregnant."

She hadn't been able to get a morning after pill. She hadn't been able to follow through with the abortion. The case was that she realized that she wanted this child. She was going to keep it. It didn't matter what her so-called friends had told her. They had told her that she wasn't capable of taking care of a child that it would be taken away from her. To have her child would be cruel to it. Sakura had even booked an appointment to have the abortion and followed her to the hospital.

Itatchi didn't respond. He leaned back in his chair. She hadn't needed to tell him that it was his. He was able to put two and two together. It was his. He was going to be a father. Why else would she have told him that she was pregnant?

His own father had warned him about this. Told him the extremes girls would go through to get him, to tie him to them. Getting pregnant was the classic and it changed his whole life. He was too shocked to realize just how much. He would have to stop with all the other girls, he would have to give up his life as a carefree bachelor and get married, and he would have to move in with the mother of his child. He would not deny that this was his child; he would take responsibility and take care of them both. It was the right thing to do.

"We'll have to get married."

She shook her head. She had no plans to get married anytime soon. She didn't know Itatchi. How could she know if she loved him and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him? The only thing she was sure of was that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with their child.

"I told you only because it's your child too. You have the right to know. You can be a part of the child's life, but I do not need or expect anything from you. You can keep living your life like you have been."

He needed time to let it all sink in. He was going to be a father. He was certain that Ino hadn't done this on purpose. She would have contacted him earlier. She would have wanted money. He wondered if she would even have told him if he hadn't showed up. Ino had too much pride to ever ask him for anything. She was five stars. That's why he had come. None of the other girls had ever made him feel as Ino had. He had come hoping to feel like that once again. To truly be happy for an hour or two.

He wasn't happy now. He was having another first without his brother. Their family home was even emptier without him and he could not face it. Be reminded that he was gone and what he had done. Have another stiff family dinner; be scolded about not being married with children. He smiled. Imagined how his parents would react if he told them what he just learnt by the dinner table. Even his mother's Botox face would move.

"I know about all the girls, about the office scoreboard."

Itatchi and Shikamaru had actually bought a whiteboard where they wrote down their latest conquest and scored them, how good they were in bed and how they would rate their bodies. Itatchi had not known himself how he could have possible contributed to the list and even worse it had been his idea. He had no idea how to respond when he was being called on it.

"You're not on it."

He had been pleased to see that Shikamaru hadn't put Ino on his list. He had learned that they were through. Ino didn't love Shikamaru. Shikamaru loved her. He had sold the ring in his drawer shortly after Christmas. It made sense to him now. She was sure he was going to break up with her knowing she was pregnant with another man's child. It all made sense.

Itatchi had never told him about his run-in with Ino. He hadn't told a living soul.

"With your blatant relationship towards casual sex, and sorry for me saying, your slutish persona, do you think you would be able to handle this?"

Ino got up. Their scoreboard made her insides turn and tears threaten. She wasn't hormonal; it was solely Itatchi that made her feel this way. He would never be the father he needed him to be because he wasn't the man she thought he was. He was no longer the man who had showed up on Christmas day.

She got her purse and sat back down. Itatchi hadn't moved but everything inside him was. He could feel his world turn, break and shatter. She had used his words against him. There was something familiar with what she had said. It was his words, they had come from him. He almost felt bad for ever using them.

"Because I'd rather see that you didn't, but I'm not going to deny you anything."

If she was letting him get off scotch free he wasn't going to argue. This was all too sudden to him.

"I'll help you, financially at least. I put this burden on you."

She shook her head and placed her hand over her stomach.

"It's not a burden, it's our child."

Itatchi looked away. The place hadn't changed. He had walked by the coffee shop several times to keep up with Ino. He had never dared to walk in. He hadn't known what to say to her. Ino wasn't like any of the girls he had met. They were all the same. They all had the same colored, damaged hair in the same style, all wore similar clothing and they all had the same fake laugh. Itatchi didn't know Ino worked outside of work. She always came and left in her uniform. He could easily tell that her hair was natural. It had been silky smooth last time he touched it and now it had a glossy shine to it. He also knew that Ino wouldn't waste her breath on a face laugh. When he made her laugh he knew it was real.

"I'm sorry. This is all so sudden. I didn't know. The idea, fatherhood, didn't even cross my mind."

It should have. They hadn't used protection. He was always certain to do so with the other girls, but he hadn't been the first time. He had been to a discreet clinic the week after. He had been clean. It had almost surprised him considering who he had slept with.

"I understand, I should have told you sooner. I didn't know how. It's not like I could have popped by your office and be all like remember the storm? I'm knocked up and I'm keeping it."

She had waited because she was scared that he wouldn't want it. That he would force her to take an abortion. She had tried once herself. She had run out on her appointment. She couldn't. She knew that she needed this child. It was faith that had brought her Itatchi and faith had given her a child as a result.

Itatchi didn't respond. The office… this would be hard to explain to Shikamaru. He would then become well aware slept with the girl he loved while they had a thing going on. Ino was different from anyone he had ever met. She was outspoken, not afraid to speak the truth; she cussed and had no concern about coming off as rude. She truly quite often was rude.

The silence became suppressing. There was nothing to keep Itatchi here this time. He could get up and walk out if he wanted. Ino was tied to her station. She was working. Itatchi had taken most of the day off to go see his parents. He had no idea what they would say about the ordeal. He had promised his mother that he would look at marriage candidates today. They would want him to marry Ino now. A child out of wedlock was a huge dishonor. They would never accept the child as their grandchild. Why should he tell them when he was off the hock?

Ino got up and went in the direction towards the bathrooms. Itatchi got up after he heard the door lock. He would send her a check. He couldn't be a part of this. He would never be a good father. He didn't even want to be a father. It was too early, he wasn't ready. He wanted to have some more fun before things became serious. She didn't even want him there. It would work out perfectly if he just walked out and pretended that he had never gone to see her.

Putting on his red scarf he looked down her purse. He knew now why she had gotten it. He recognized the type from when his mother had shown him his little brother for the first time. He pulled the ultrasound pictures out of her purse. He needed some time to find the baby. When he first did he had to sit back down again. He couldn't walk out on this. That was his child. It might not be right or what he wanted. It was still his child just as much as it was hers. It was their child.

She wasn't surprised to see that he had dressed but she was surprised to see that he was sitting down.

"Didn't your mother tell you it was rude to go through a woman's purse?"

She had but she had also told him about the birds and the bees as a teenager. She couldn't expect all of it to stick.

"This is our child?"

"It's our girl."

Itatchi got up and walked over to Ino. He looked at her a few seconds before reaching out his hand. It was a wild idea that inside of her was their child. He would have a daughter. He was fine with that. It would be a beautiful daughter.

"She's moving, but you most likely can't feel it. She's about as big as an apple by this time."

It was wild. It was amazing that the two of them had created another human. He would have a daughter in a about half a year. He would have a fall baby. She would come when the leaves were turning red and dropping. Then he would have a child.

Itatchi's eyes were wide and his lips formed and excited grin.

"I was going to walk out, but I can't now. Marry me!?"

Ino couldn't give any other response than a laugh. There would be no wedding. She couldn't take him seriously.

"You can keep asking me that, but the answer will still be no."

Raindrops fell heavy on the window. No one would come to interrupt them. Ino was sure of that. She could just as well lock the door. She didn't care if anyone came in though. She kissed him. He winched and tried to pull away at first. She didn't let him and he eased into it. It was no secret that she had missed casual sex with Shikamaru now that she was back in the game. It had been over four months since she had slept with Itatchi. It had been too long.

He was clearly confused about her actions. She sprung on him that she was pregnant after their one night stand, and then she told him that she didn't want him to be a part of their life, then he had told her in that he wanted to stay, he had touched her belly and she had pushed her tongue down his throat. He wasn't complaining, he was just severely confused.

He wanted to fight her, make her stop. He didn't. This was why he had come. He had wanted for this to happen. He had tried to soften her up with alcohol like last time. This wasn't last time he knew that. Things were different. It wasn't just the two of them.

"Are you okay, are you fine with this? Do you want this?"

She wanted this. She didn't have time to respond. She was attached to his hips. He could feel her heart beating, her breath and kisses were soft on his neck. She definitively wanted this. She wasn't doing this for him. She wasn't the kind of person who did anything for anyone else without personal gain. She had to look out for herself.

Shikamaru had always called her troublesome. She must have been worth the trouble to keep him coming back. Itatchi knew that he didn't do anything troublesome if he didn't have to or if the reward wasn't great enough. From Shikamaru Itatchi had learned that she loved flowers, she always picked up her part of the restaurant bill and that around fall time she had changed. She had become different. She had killed someone. Itatchi didn't know who, Shikamaru hadn't even known why she had changed. She had told Itatchi that she had murdered someone. He had a murderer sucking on his neck.

Ino was an enigma.

Nobody knew her.

She was her biggest secret.

Itatchi was intrigued. All worth knowing about him could easily be found by a google search. All he found on Ino was that she was the valedictorian of her class in high school. She had finished with top grades and had a great future ahead of her wining several scholarships. Then she fell off the radar. She had gotten this job and turned in her taxes every year. She wasn't rich, but she had enough for herself. He knew that she didn't earn enough to pay for a child.

Her hair had grown since he had seen her last, so had his. He never took the time to bother to get it cut. She had that glow around her that his mother also had when she was pregnant. She was going to be a single mother. She wasn't unhappily married to a rich man. She could be if she wanted to. She had turned him down. She had turned down a life in security and comfort. She would never have to worry in her life and live her life in luxury. She had turned it down twice without hesitation.

It hurt Itatchi's pride.

Didn't she like him? Was he just sex to him? Irony had never been stronger. That was what all his girls were to him, sex. He had never wanted to see any of them twice. He would go to another bar, restaurant of coffee shop like this and find a new girl the next night. They all bored him with talk about the latest fashions and celebrities. Ino didn't seem to be the least interested in the Oscars, Grammy and what else they called them. She had never talked about shoes, the Dior dress she wanted or the new designer purse she needed. She didn't look at him with hopeful eyes knowing that he had the money to buy it all. He could buy it all and not even notice financially.

He wondered if Ino really knew that he was rich. He had told her his family name, surely she must know what that meant. Surely she must know all the power, wealth and fame the family name gave him. She still treated him like any other person who showed up in the coffee shop. He hoped that she didn't exactly treat everyone the same. He hoped to God that she didn't open their shirts.

Her kisses were like small tickling burns on his skin. He wasn't sure if he was still up for it. It didn't seem right. He didn't want to break her. He didn't want to cause her any harm. She came closer and he could feel her baby bump.

Ino knew that a normal man wanted a wife that was pleasing to the eye, moderately beautiful. This wife should give him two or three children the first born hopefully a boy. Someone like Itatchi wanted a stunning wife, one that didn't have an opinion beside what designer dress to wear at the next cocktail party. She should come from a good family and have good merits within her academic life and possible work life. She should definitively give him a male heir no matter how many times they needed to try. She was supposed to be like the glossy girls in magazines and spewing out perfect baby boys.

Ino was beautiful. She had been told so her whole life. Her mother had told her that she was like a flower. Her beauty would certainly peek and it was all downhill from there. At the age of 24 Ino had reached her peak. She was rapidly fading. She was rapidly becoming like any other girl on the street. When she had a child she would become undesirable.

It didn't matter to her anymore. She had used to take great pride in her looks. She would wear tight and revealing dresses, deep cleavages, short skirt lines and heels as high as the sky. She had thrown all of those away. It was had gotten her trapped in an alley. Pushed against a dumpster close to being raped.

If she was undesirable she would be safe. She wouldn't be harassed and pressured. She would never disappoint any husband and she would never be trapped in a loveless marriage.

Itatchi noticed how his right shoulder was becoming wet. It was Ino's making but she wasn't kissing him. It was tears staining his shoulder.

She wrapped her arms around him once again trying to pull him closer. This time he complied.

He did not know how to react to the tears. He had spent some time with the opposite sex, but he still didn't understand them. What he had learned from being and older brother was that tears were never a good thing. His mother had occasionally cried when father told about his woman around the dinner table. Some girls he knew never cried not even when heartbroken. He had expected Ino to be one of them. She wasn't she was crying on his shoulder.

"Everything is going to be fine, I'll be here for you. You're not alone."

Ino had been alone for too long. She had never had anyone to rely on. It had always been her and herself.

"Why? When I'm letting you go?"

She might have told him that she was willing to let him stay out. She was willing to let forget about his responsibilities. He was going to own up to them. He was going to be to this child everything his father hadn't been to him. He was going to love this child.

"From now on it's my responsibility to make the two of you happy."

She had expected him to fight. Demand that she aborted it. Deny the possibility of it being his child; deny that he had had sex with her. She had imagined he would ask for a paternity test. What she had dreaded the most was what he intimately had planned to. He had been about to walk out on her and their child without a word never to look back.

"I don't think that's ever possible."

He looked down on her puffy face. Her eyes were wet. He used his thumb to remove a falling tear. She was vulnerable. She had matured the last couple of months. Not once had she swore since he came in. Even with her revealing outfit she seemed graceful.

"Why would you say such a thing?"

She had known for a while. The man she had killed would come back to haunt her again.

"I killed your brother!"

She sobbed. He backed away. She eventually fell to her knees breaking Itatchi's spell. He grabbed his coat and ran. She had killed his baby brother.

He ran all the way to his car and got in. The family dinner seemed better than the coffee shop now. The world was a twisted place.

He had never known who had killed his brother. The police hadn't been allowed to tell him or his family. It was the future mother of his child that had done it. He hit the steering wheel making the car honk. He was driving way past the speed limit.

It wasn't until the media got ahold of the case that he knew that his brother had tried to rape the woman who had killed him. Itatchi had become sick and thrown up his breakfast reading the newspaper that morning. He felt responsible. He had always known that Sasuke had a dark side. When Sasuke had been sixteen Itatchi had walked in on him overpowering their maid. Itachi had let her go home for the day with a raise and a cash bonus for never telling anyone. He had talked to Sasuke.

Sasuke was deluded. Their father had corrupted his view on women. They weren't his toys. He treated them such. Itatchi had talked to him, explained that it was a terrible thing to do. It undoubtedly didn't work. His brother had gone on and become a rapist. Itatchi had no idea how many women he had raped over the years. He had never been arrested. Itatchi had blamed himself for his brother's actions. Had he told someone, had he gotten him help earlier?

He parked his car in the driveway and walked into the mansion. One of their maids greeted him, took his coat and led him to the dining room. His parents were waiting for him.

"You're late!" his father scolded.

They hadn't changed a bit. His father still looked grumpy with his wrinkles, square head and frown. His hair was possible slightly more gray. His mother still looked like a plastic doll. She died her hair black. He knew that the smile on her face, that looked twenty years younger than she was, was fake.

"I'm sorry for the delay. I had some important matters to attend."

Being told that the murderer of your son is pregnant with my child.

The waiters came in with their food. Every surface of the room was wooden. The deep red curtains were drawn in front of the windows. There were no natural light in the room. It all looked gloomy.

"Trouble at the office, son?"

Itatchi shook his head.

They ate in silence. Itatchi had no desire to talk. He had more important problems to think about. The food was like it always had been. He didn't complain about the taste.

"I met Temari the other day, the daughter to that mayor. You know? She's single."

Itatchi had expected his mother to start bothering him about finding a mate.

"Yes, you need to give us grandchildren. We need someone to carry on the family name."

Itatchi shook his head. Ever since Sasuke's death they were all acting like he had never existed.

"You already have two grandchildren!" Itatchi had wanted to scream it.

"We know son, but we want good ones and we want a male."

Itatchi had no desires to give them good grandchildren. Any grandchild should be good. He was disgusted with his parents. Sasuke had brought shame on them. That put extra pressure on Itatchi. He loved that he denied living up to that. Had it been yesterday he would have eventually agreed to his mother picking him a wife.

"Sasuke and his grandchildren will be just as good as mine!"

"That is if you ever give us any!" his mother spat.

Itatchi laughed, it was an insane maniacal laugh. He had brought with him the picture he had found in Ino's purse. He flung it on the table. He could hear his father drop his fork and his mother shrieked. They both watched intensely at the picture.

"Itatchi! What is this?!"

His father did scream. They three of them knew very well what it was.

"It's my daughter."

Itatchi was calm and took a sip of his wine. His mother screamed again. Itatchi had never enjoyed himself so much since Sasuke's death. He could hear his father breath loudly like some enraged bull.

"Explain yourself; I was going to find you a good wife!"

"Oh, don't worry mother. I'm not marrying the mother."

Itatchi's father's face slowly turned read. His grip around his knife was shaking.

"You will marry her! You will not bring shame on this family like him."

"I might find someone that will raise that as her own, but we'll have to lower our standards. We'll turn this around. It will be good for us."

Itatchi ended up laughing again. He was like a madman.

"She works in a simple coffee. I only fucked her once! Well, I fucked her several times during one night. She's the reason I didn't come home last Christmas day!"

His mother looked like she was about to faint. All the color had drained from her face, even her lips could be compared to paper. The same could not be said for her husband. He was a clear red, his whole body was shaking and sweat drops were starting to form on his forehead.

"I didn't even know her last name. I just fucked her!"

Itatchi was clearly in shock himself. He hadn't had any time to cope with this. It was all starting to dawn on him now.

"I just fucked her and now she's pregnant. She's pregnant with my child; I'm going to be a father!"

Itatchi started laughing again. He was loud and hysterical. His father jumped up. He didn't speak a word. He without warning hit his only remaining son straight in the face. Itatchi fell off his chair and started bleeding from his nose. He was still laughing even after he hit the floor.

"I just kept pounding her all through that night. Ever since that night I've tried to sleep with as many girls as possible. None of them made me feel like she did. Mother, father, she made me feel really good about myself. I was happy for the first time possible in my life. Isn't that something you should cherish?"

Itatchi got back up on his feet. The sight made his mother drop to the floor. Itatchi was wide eyed and was grinning from ear to ear. He just had the epiphany to a life time. The fact that his face and shirt was covered in blood didn't help his case. The maids and his father moved over to help his mother. He was out of the house before they had time to notice that he was missing.

Ino was the only one who had made him happy. The fact that she had murdered his brother and was pregnant didn't have to matter; it didn't have to change what he felt for her.

The coffee shop was still open when Itatchi parked outside. Ino was the only one inside. She jumped when he threw open the door. He locked the door and started closing the blinds.

She was scared; his face was covered in blood it was still dripping from his nose. She had just stopped crying. She was sure she was never going to see him again. Now she was frightened. What if he was there to take revenge, to avenge his brother?

"I said I'd make you happy and that's only fair because you make me happy."

He turned around and looked at her. He started removing the space between them. She stood behind the counter.

"It doesn't matter."

He came around the counter and pushed her back against it. He was the one to kiss her this time. He kissed her hard. He knew he wanted this now. His hand shot up to her hair. He loved her hair. She was the only woman he knew with soft hair. It was well kept.

He tried biting down on her bottom lip to make her open her mouth. She didn't taste like alcohol this time. She wasn't cold either and her lips weren't stiff but soft. She moved her arms and placed them around his neck. They both wanted this now.

He tasted like turkey and red wine. She had a feeling he had gone home to his parents. She couldn't have imagined what had happened there. The fact that his face was covered in blood told her the dinner hadn't been much of a success. She hoped that their daughter and she wasn't the table topic that landed Itatchi a punch.

After some solid tongue action Itatchi pulled away. He started laughing and Ino could not figure why, but he was looking directly at her.

"It looks like you've massacred me."

Her face was covered in his blood and it looked like she had come straight out of a horror movie.

"You're the one to talk. Your nose looks really bad, do you want me to come with you to the hospital?"

He shook his head.

"There's no time for that."

Ino could not figure out what was so important that it couldn't wait. She walked towards the backroom. She had a first aid kit in there somewhere. He should at least get a cotton ball to help the bleeding.

He wasn't willing to let her out of sight. He picked her up and sat her down on the counter. He started nibbling her neck.

"You're going to get blood all over."

He didn't care that he left a map over where he had been on her body. The bleeding must stop eventually. She left a soft moan out into the air when he found a sweet spot. She started tugging on his blazer. There was no need for clothing. He let it drop to the floor. It was true, they didn't need clothes for what they were about to do.

He positioned himself between her legs and reclaimed her lips again. To say that her breasts had become more sensitive was an understatement. She opened her mouth as soon as he touched them under two layers of clothing.

He was hungry for her. His talk with his parents had made him realize that there was nothing wrong about doing what made him happy. They were both grownups and they both wanted it. They were going to deal with the consequences it had brought them last time. They would do so this time too.

"Do you need me like last time?" he whispered into her ear.

"More," she answered and started working on his belt.

"Oh yeah?" he had raised his eyebrows questioning her. He wanted her to tell him how much she wanted him she had decided to show him.

She jumped down from the counter and pulled his pants down. She actually wasn't surprised to find nothing underneath. Itachi had a feeling, or more like a hope about what was going to happen so he gave her some space.

His heart was about to jump through his throat when she went down on her knees and took him in her mouth.

Sure he made most of the girls he slept with give him a blowjob. This was different and nothing close to that. She had dropped on her knees without asking, he didn't even have to give her any hints. It was all her, he was surprised. She was also so much better than any of the other girls. Oh how she teased him with her tongue. He almost lost it when he used her free hand to coupe and play with his balls. He started grunting and grabbed the back of her head.

He looked down on her and she looked up at him. He could feel her smile. She was beautiful. He was certain that her baby bump would freak him out and ruin everything. He was wrong, if anything it turned him more on. That was his making.

He was about to come and wanted to let her off easy. She took in as much of him as she could possible fit in her mouth. She swallowed everything and gave a small laugh. She laughed like some girl who had just showed him that she could jump off a swing without falling. This girl was insane.

He put his hand under her chin and made her stand back up. She jumped on the counter and kissed him. He wanted to return the favor. Ino had decided that this time wasn't about her though. She was using her hands to get him hard once again. It didn't take long.

He peeled off her shirt and unhooked her bra. He had actually gotten really good at unhooking bras. Itatchi didn't know if it was the heat or if it was the pregnancy, but her breasts seemed bigger. They were still firm and this time he knew how to properly play with them.

"I guess we don't need protection since I've already filled your Easter egg." He moaned.

"Give us AIDS and I'll kill you," she threatened.

He sniggered. He always wore a condom and there would be a miracle of he had caught anything.

He slid his hand up her thigh. With one finger he pulled her panties off. He hadn't time to remove her skirt nor had he time to prepare her. She immediately gasped and arched her back. She hadn't expected him to move this fast.

"Fuck!" she pleasantly screamed.

"Very good, that's what we're doing." He mocked her. She bit her bottom lip as he started moving. There might be people outside. Having sex on the counter might be something her boss would frown upon. She couldn't afford to lose her job right not just as they couldn't control themselves long enough to go home to one of their homes.

"God, I've missed you." He moaned she was too busy breathing. Every time he entered she would stop breathing, her mind would go blank. That's why her eyebrows furrowed and her breathing picked up when he pulled out. She was no satisfied and she knew he wasn't done either. He smiled at her and motioned for her to turn around. She complied.

"Do I need to be careful, it's not like I can harm the baby right?"

She shook his head. She wasn't able to or had the time to answer with words. She needed him back inside. To her enjoyment he wasn't gentle. Ino had to bite down on her arm in order not to scream. That's why her friends suspected nothing when they walked in on Ino more or less naked on the counter and Itatchi behind her.

They had decided to check on her and see how she was doing. Hinata was now hiding behind Naruto; Sakura was beet red and didn't know where to look. Itatchi must not have locked the door properly. It didn't help that he came and made a face just as they had entered. Ino in shock removed her hand in shock and let out an embarrassingly loud and long moan.

"So this is the baby daddy? And why are you all covered in blood?" Naruto asked trying to play it off the whole scene as nothing.

Ever since I wrote the first chapter I had wanted to make this some sort of holiday story. When I still had the urge four months later I decided to do so. I also feel like it works independently so I'm going to post this as a separate story. If you're reading that version I also have a Christmas chapter. Hope people are cool with me double posting in that way

If there's any holiday you want my new favorite couple to celebrate tell me so in a review or PM

I had no idea I had it in me to write this graphic. I certainly hope I didn't do a bad job, if so don't be too afraid to tell me.

Happy Easter everyone!


	3. Whitsun

There was a body next her breathing. The duvet was lowering and rising with each breath he took. He knew he was not allowed. He was never allowed to spend the night; it didn't keep him from trying every single time he came over.

Ino tried to kick Itachi awake. Her bedside clock glowed 03:23. He was not allowed to spend the night that would mean something. He was not her partner in any sense. He came over when he was allowed, they had sex and he went home.

The body groined and tried to roll over. He knew what was to come, and he did not want to leave the comfort of the warm bed. She would never allow him to stay. He had been literally kicked out in the cold before.

"It really wouldn't change anything if I left in the morning."

She huffed. He didn't live here. They didn't live together. She didn't host sleepovers. He had to leave.

She could feel him shift and sit up. He always put on his socks first, and then tank top, dress pants, dress shirt and then a sweater if he had one. He had stopped saying goodbye when she never spoke back. Saying goodbye would mean that she cared. She was just using him.

"The appointment is ten tomorrow right?"

She was having a check-up, or they were having a check-up tomorrow. She had even taken time off work to go.

"Yes, see you then."

She could hear the door creaking stop.

"See you."

He left and Ino was off to sleep again.

The crude reality hit her with a high pitch sound emerging from her alarm clock. Ino got out of her bed missing it the instant she took her covers. She stretched and went to get ready. Itachi would be there any moment to pick her up. She was waiting for the phone to ring as she sat down to eat breakfast.

As Ino was putting her plate in the sink she heard her phone vibrate. She got dressed and left her home. Raindrops were slamming down. The sound rang in Ino's ears like the alarm clock had. When she got in the car the raindrops kept filling her ears.

Itachi was dressed in his work attire; he probably just came from work. Ino had told him many times that she would be fine going herself. He insisted. He wanted to be there every step of the way.

"It sure is raining."

He was trying to small take and Ino couldn't be bothered. It was still too early in the morning. Itachi picked up on it quite fast. Soon the car was filled with the hum of the motor and falling rain.

Ino unbuckled herself and jumped out as soon as the car stopped outside the medical clinic. Itachi turned off the car and went to pick up something in the back seat. It was an umbrella that he held above Ino's head as they started walking.

"I don't want you to get wet and have a cold." Ino offered a small thank you.

Ino walked up to the counter Itachi hot in her heels.

"Ino Yamanaka," Ino confirmed to the nurse.

This place was widely different from the public clinic she had been at for her first check-up. The public one was more than fine for Ino's standard. It was a different story for Itachi. He had insisted that only the best was good enough for first born. He would of course pay. Ino couldn't argue that.

"The doctor is ready for you miss. Yamanaka, would your husband like to join?"

They both instantly shared an awkward look. Itachi would still offer to marry her every now and then; Ino was getting to get tired of it.

"We're not married, and he could come if he wants too."

The nurse looked at them with narrow eyes and pointed toward the white door to the left. Itachi was still hot in Ino's heels.

On the other side of the door a blonde large breasted woman was waiting for them. They shook hands, Ino first then Itachi. She introduced herself as Tsunade. Ino was certain that she had heard something about a doctor called Tsunade once. Tsunade asked if they were fine with an intern overseeing the examination. Ino couldn't see the problem and agreed. Itachi was too busy judging Tsunade, only the best doctor was good enough and he had specified that making the appointment and dropped his name.

Ino was pleased that the hallway smelled clean unlike at the public clinic that smelled of bleach and blood.

"I could wait in the hallway if you'd like me to," Itachi offered.

Ino shook her head. She wanted him with her; she had missed a hand to hold when she had gone. She didn't want to be alone in this, and he had offered to be there every step of the way.

Ino could never express this to him. She would never admit that she was at the moment petrified. She was worried that there was something wrong with the baby, that the baby was ill, dying or maybe already dead.

Tsunade showed them into the examination room and patted the bench that Ino would lie on.

"Oh Ino! You've gotten so big!"

Ino definitively knew that voice. It just had to be her frenimy Sakura. She had been the one who had tried to force her to take an abortion. Told her she would never been able to care for, that she would be a terrible mother.

"Oh, you know each other?" Tsunade asked. Ino wanted to gauge Sakura's eyes out. The smile on her face was pathetic. Ino grabbed Itachi's hand and squished it. She needed him more than ever now. Itachi did not even make a face getting his hand crushed; Ino was much stronger than he had expected her to be.

"Well then, I guess we'll get started?" Tsunade was trying to break the tension building in the room. She patted on the bed again for Ino to lie on. Ino moved over dragging Itachi along with her.

"We'll start you drinking some glucose, so that we'll be able to check for pregnancy diabetes. Then well do a general check-up then ultrasound. Sakura, find the glucose."

Sakura slowly moved across the floor eyes set on Ino and Itachi. Ino was suddenly having everything Sakura had ever dreamed about, everything she herself deserved. A loving man by her side, if it had been her in Ino's place she would have accepted his proposal for the both of them. She would have a child soon; Sakura wanted nothing more than to have a child… With the right man. A man as successful as Itachi, she would even have accepted less. She would even have a daughter the papers had said.

Sakura was the perfect marriage material. She would soon become a doctor. She was humbled and would follow her husband's orders. She would be kind and always have dinner ready for him when he came home from work. She would have their children dressed in the newest and most fashionable clothes. They would always be well-mannered and clean. Clean as their large house would be. With his salary they would be able to keep maids, but she would make sure their cleaning was up to code.

Now Ino was having all this. The girl who hardly finished high school. The girl who spent her life serving other. The girl who spent her life working at a coffee bar. She was nothing to the likes of Itachi and her. Yet he was holding her hand and Sakura was serving Ino.

Sakura handed the glass with blank liquid to Tsunade who then handed it to Ino. Ino drank the liquid in one go. It was the sweetest, dullest soda she had ever drunk. She shook her head and gave the glass back. It was having pure sugar running down her throat.

The glass was handed to Sakura who put it away again. Tsunade took her stethoscope and put it on. The metal was cold on Ino's bare stomach. Yet she knew there was worse to come. Tsunade nodded.

"Heartbeats sound fine and healthy."

Ino looked up at Itachi. He hadn't seemed to notice, Ino could have sworn she had said heartbeats in plural. It must have been in her mind. She must have been so nervous she was making up things.

It did unsettle her that Tsunade moved on listening to Ino's heart. It unsettled her, it ruled out Tsunade talking about her daughter and her own heartbeat.

"I'm guessing you know what comes next?" Tsunade was holding a bottled with the cold gel. Ino nodded, she had mentally prepared. Itachi had kept quiet the whole session. He was simply observing. He couldn't understand this, and he never would. There was no need to force it, it would never happen.

The cold was spread all over her stomach. It quickly heated up and Tsunade brought out her instruments.

Ino was about to see her daughter once more. Itachi could hardly wait. It was the sole reason he had canceled a meeting. He wanted to see his child and support Ino. He wanted them to be a family. Even if it was a dysfunctional one like he already thought of them. Ino felt like family. She was tied to him forever. Even without the child. Itachi had not forgotten that she had taken the life of his brother. She had in some sense rescued him.

As the image appeared on her screen Tsunades face furrowed. She could feel the instrument moving across her stomach fast.

Ino again clutched Itachi's hand. Ino was imagining all sorts of horrid things. Extra body parts, missing body parts, she hadn't developed right, she was too big, too small or what if she was dead?

Itachi placed his other hand on her shoulder. He was equally as worried with the same pictures flowing through his mind.

"Sakura, come over."

It was official. There was something wrong. Ino started breathing heavily while Itachi was holding his breath. They watched as Tsunade and Sakura whispered among them. Sakura pointed on something at the screen. One, two and three times. Then Tsunade moved her hand to the screen at a fourth place. Ino was close to losing it. What if it was something wrong with her? What if she had killed their child?

"I see it now, Sakura agreed.

"There's some bad news."

Itachi breathed out and tears rolled down Ino's face.

"One fetus has stopped developing. It's perfectly normal in cases as these."

Tsunade turned the screen against them.

"The good news is that your daughter, your son and second daughter is doing just fine."

Ino kept looking at the three dots Tsunade had showed them. They were babies, there were three of them. Ino suddenly felt crowded. She was full. There were three of them growing inside of her.

"You stuffed me with three of them?! THREE?!"

Ino let go of Itachi's hand and it dropped. The color in his face had faded and he look like he was about to hit the floor. Three. Itachi slowly moved over to the chair by the door. He was going to be a father of three when he had just managed to wrap his mind about having one.

"What is wrong with you?!"

Tsunade and Sakura were not sure how to react to how Ino and Itachi were reacting. Three children was a big surprise.

"I hope you have a big apartment."

Ino hadn't, she would barely have room for one baby. She didn't have an extra bedroom. There wouldn't be enough room. There wouldn't be enough money. One was what she could handle. One was just enough. Now there were three. How could this have happened?

Itachi was going through the situation in his mind. He would get Ino and larger apartment, maybe even a house. She would need it sooner or later. If he hired a fulltime nanny she would be helped. He would move within walking distance and spend his day helping. Money was not an issue. Getting Ino to accept was the issue. She would have to now, this wasn't about the two of them, and there were five of them now.

"Ino, I think there's only one…"

She cut him short, steam was about to erupt from her.

"I swear, if you're about to ask me to marry you again I'll strangle you three times with each umbilical cord. It will be bloody, messy and as nasty as you can get it. Don't test me because I will do it!"

Ino suddenly felt something sting in her left arm and she was sure she was having a heart attack.

"Oh fucking hell I'm dying," she muttered clutching her heart.

"No, no. just I drawing some blood. If the tests are fine you won't hear from of. If needed we'll call you in for some further test. We'll send you information on your next check-up in the mail. You're free to go now, but take your time." Tsunade looked over at Itachi who still looked like he was about to die.

"Make sure our patients are fine, I have other matters to attend to." Tsunade left the room leaving Sakura with an enraged Ino and a possible dead Itachi.

"So, three? Makes you wish you had taken my advice."

Ino was no longer mad at Itachi who had placed her in this predicament. All her anger was directed towards Sakura.

"Stop being such a bitch!"

Sakura quickly grabbed some instruments within Ino's reach. It wouldn't have surprised Sakura if they were to come flying towards her.

"There's adoption?" Sakura handed Ino some pamphlets on the subject. The look in Ino's eyes were enough to set them on fire hadn't it been for the interruption.

"We're keeping all of them, we're going to love them, take care of them and protect them. All three of them."

There was a heavy thud filling the room as Itachi fainted and fell to the ground. Ino closed her eyes and sighed. Sakura pressed an alarm and soon several nurses came to the room finding the dad to be on the floor.

Itachi ended up at the nearby hospital. He was placed in a bed and hooked up to a drip. Ino had bought a magazine from the hospital kiosk and sat down in his bed reading. It wouldn't take too long for him to come to it.

He woke up confused and with a killing headache. Ino was quietly flipping through pages looking at clothes that would never fit her now that she was to be a mother of three.

"I'm assuming it wasn't all a dream."

Ino shook her head and put her magazine down.

"No, you're super fertile."

Itachi lay still waiting to respond. "Who said it was me, it was in you my sperm stuck."

"I'm a hostile environment." There was a shrug and they both laughed.

"We can do this right?"

Ino had some time to think about it. They were going to make it. If not for themselves or to prove Sakura wrong, Ino was prepared to do whatever it took for their children.

Itachi scooted over and made room for Ino who lied down next to him.

"We'll be able to do this together."

Itachi nodded and Ino smiled.

"We fucked up real bad." He didn't agree. He didn't think of it was a fuck up.

"If we hadn't, we wouldn't be here."

He took the opportunity to kiss her. They were lying so close he hardly had to move. She didn't push him back, but she didn't respond. Perhaps she wasn't in the mood. She tasted like oranges; maybe she had been drinking juice.

"What if someone comes?"

Itachi narrowed his eyes before it hit him.

"It is possible for me to be affectionate without wanting to sleep with you."

Now it was Ino's turn to squint with her eyes. Why would he do such a thing without expecting her to drop her panties? She shut up.

"No! You're not allowed to fall in love with me!"

He wasn't. They weren't supposed to love each other. That would ruin their thing, casual sex and establishing a family together due to reckless unprotected casual sex.

Itachi could not help it. He had fallen in love with her. It was Ino's curse. She made men fall in love with her even though she was terrified of love. She had no clue what it meant. She never thought anyone could love her, not since that night. Itachi had fallen hard. All her games and rules had not worked on him. It had only made things worse.

Itachi's biggest dream in life was being woken by what were now their three children. They would wake both their parents who were sleeping in their bed. Itachi would eventually get up and make them all breakfast in bed. They would do this every Sunday. It was their tradition as a family. In his dream Ino was his loving wife. In reality she was terrified of his love.

"I've fallen for you Ino, it's not so weird."

It was weird, it was strange, and it was surely against nature.

"The way you smile when you get your will, the determination in your voice when you yell at me, the grace you carry yourself with, the way you've handled all this, how you've never let words get you down, you're amazing Ino. To me you're perfect."

Ino couldn't handle this. She could not handle deep conversation about love and life. Not with Itachi. Because he was a big part of her life and possible the one she loved.

"I don't do love, I don't do like."

Itachi placed a strain of hair behind her ear.

"I don't believe you. You were here when I woke up. You do care."

She had stayed; she had been worried about him. She could not deny that.

"You were my ride."

It was a weak excuse. There was a bus stopping on the outside ever ten minutes. She could have easily made her way back home alone.

Itachi didn't answer her instead he placed his hand over her heart. It was beating rapidly. It was breathing at such a pace because of him.

"I'll give you my keys and you can drive home yourself."

Ino didn't move. She knew why she had stayed. She knew why she had thrown a fit in the hallway making a nurse rush over to see her. She had then forced the nurse to attend to Itachi. Made sure there was nothing wrong with him, that he had simply fainted.

Ino knew she couldn't have made it alone. She had needed Itachi not only today, but every day of her pregnancy. He had never once complained when she called him at ungodly hours to bring her something to eat, most often cheerios and caviar. Never together, oh gosh no.

There was even a part of her that saddened waking up alone even if her bed smelled of Itachi.

"I do need you," she finally admitted.

It was certainly not all Itachi wanted to hear, but it was a start. She needed him.

"I couldn't have done it without you, and I'm not only thinking about Christmas Eve."

It hadn't been as bad admitting that as she thought it would be. He didn't turn into a monster, he didn't laugh at her and she certainly was still alive.

"I need you," she repeated.

Itachi didn't want to push her further. There was no point in doing so. It felt good to be needed. He never complained when Ino called him. It didn't matter if he in the middle of a horrid family dinner, out with friends or even in a meeting with a client. All he wanted was for Ino to be happy. He wanted to be the one to make her happy.

Ino looked around the room. Everything felt so serious and intense. She didn't want to think about her feelings towards Itachi. She wasn't certain about them. She wasn't sure if it was love. He did look at her the way her father looked at her mother. He did everything he could to make her happy.

She decided to be the one to break the silence with a kiss. They didn't have to have sex because they kissed. She hadn't been in the mood for sex. She had been worried about Itachi; it took too long for him to wake for her liking. Now that they had had this talk she still wasn't in the mood.

It didn't matter if kissing made them happy there was no reason to sustain from the activity. Kissing Itachi still gave Ino butterflies. It was surreal. She was almost afraid he would get up and walk out any time. That he simply wasn't real.

He was a good kisser too. Not when they had first kissed. Definitively not then. He hadn't been good at anything the first time. The fact that he had been able to give her an orgasm almost blew her mind as much as said orgasm.

It had always been good with Itachi. Everything was good with Itachi. He made sure off it.

Ino would never let him go.

She had feelings for him. She would not deny that, but she didn't want to put a label on those feelings. Itachi made her feel safe, warm. He gave her butterflies and she wanted to spend all her wake time with him. It didn't have to mean that she loved him.

It was too soon to fall in love either way. They had only known each other for six months. The majority of those months they had spent apart. It was too soon. She didn't properly know Itachi. She didn't know anything about his childhood, she didn't know his favorite movie, what kind of music he liked or what his favorite meal was. What if he liked all the things he hated and they were a horrible match. They would regret saying those words then.

"Mother and father loved each other and they divorced."

They were the only thing Ino knew of love. Her father adored her mother. He would do anything for her. Clearly that was not enough for Ino's mother. Her father's love had not been enough and she had an affair. They divorced when Ino was young. Her father still loved her mother and it did him no good. Twenty years later he was still heartbroken.

"Mother and father hate each other and should divorce."

Itachi didn't exactly have the best role models either. His parents were the worst example of what a marriage could be. It was everything he didn't want for his marriage. It didn't slow him down or give up hope on true love. It had prepared him to work harder to achieve it.

"We chose our own path in life. It doesn't matter what other have done before us."

Ino knew that Itachi was right. Nobody knew how it would be when she finally found someone; she might have already found someone. She was terrified of ending up like her father.

"You would never hurt me, would you?"

It was the last thing he wanted to do. He placed his hand on her back and dragged her closer.

"No, never."

She wanted to believe him and awarded him with a kiss. They could do this their own way. A way she was comfortable. They wouldn't have to marry and be an item because they had children together. They could be together in the way they were comfortable with.

"I'll keep fighting for you."

Ino didn't want him to fight. In some sense she was already his. They were connected forever through their children and the idea didn't terrify her as it first did.

There was commitment in his voice and face. His jaw was clenched and his gaze stern and directed towards her. She simply placed her thumb on his chin and smiled. Her smile warmed him up and he returned it. Seeing Itachi so stern made her appetite return.

She kissed him trying to get something going. Itachi seemed to concentrate on something else to Ino's dismay.

"Itachi,"

Hearing his name seemed to break his trance. He looked down at her. He could easily see in her eyes that she wanted his trousers off. She always had the same glow when she wanted sex or food from him. judging by the situation she was hungry for him, her slow rhythmic grinding against his groin confirmed.

"Unless you're not up for it, you did faint."

She trailed her fingers down his chest. The hospital shirt he had been clad in was thin and it tickled him. He, like Ino was always up for it. He wasn't going to let being hospitalized stop him.

"Weren't you scared of being caught?" he teased her. If he was teasing her she would certainly tease him. Now she had trouble caring who might walk through those doors. There hadn't been anyone in there for hours.

"What's the point in living on the straight and narrow?"

Some things were worth the risk.

Ino's lips were soft against Itachi's. He could feel them curl into a smile. Ino was certainly enjoying herself already tugging at the elastic band on his pants. He normally hated hospital clothes. Today not so much. They were easy to get out of and into.

Itachi took back control and pushed Ino on her back. He wanted to be on the top. There was a coy smile on Ino's face. She knew she would always get what she wanted from Itachi. He would be happy to fulfill her wishes.

Her pale hand shot up, grabbed his shirt and pulled him close. Ino was desperate for his lips. Itachi had developed into a fairly good kisser. Ino was surely satisfied. They were always soft to start with, then he'd use more force and eventually open his lips. No, it was always Ino who opened her mouth and forced her tongue in his mouth.

Itachi loved how Ino's body had changed. She had more curves now. She had definitively gotten bigger. Itachi liked what he in essence had done to her body. Her belly had gotten bigger. He knew she already was wearing maternal clothes. It was no wonder. She was carrying around three of their children. Itachi certainly would not have guessed he was capable of such.

"Don't ever make me worried about you again."

She claimed his lips again before he could respond.

She often did this. Blurt out things during sex and keep him from ever responding. She would never have told him such sitting on a couch watching a movie. No. She would in bed with her legs wrapped around him. He didn't mind. It was better than her never opening up to him.

She started pulling off his shirt. Itachi broke off their kiss and finished the job.

It was funny how much their life had changed since the night they spend together. How much their life had changed because of the night they had spent together.

Itachi knew he wouldn't have it any other way.

He loved the woman underneath him. He knew he always would. It didn't matter that she refuses to love him back. He was satisfied just being close to her.

He grabbed her top; she raised her upper body such that he could remove it. He enjoyed what he saw. He kissed her neck. Placed small butterfly kisses down her collarbone and finally he kissed her belly. She screamed and laughed, pushed him away. It tickled.

As revenge Ino pulled his pants and boxers down. There was sudden change of temperature now that his butt was bare. He pulled a blanket out to cover them. Ino had raised one eyebrow. This was his punishment for testing her.

"It's not fair that I'm naked and you're almost fully dressed."

There was that smile again, that sly evil smile that told him that Ino was thinking about something he wouldn't enjoy. Still she just lay there not moving.

He didn't know what she had in mind, but the silence frightened him.

Not wanting to let it stop him he bent down and kissed her again. Ino was like a child. When she kept quiet and you couldn't hear her, she was most certainly up to no good. It was refreshingly childish and funny. It was adorable, beside the whole hiding his underwear, replacing it with her own, sour milk for his cereal and so on.

Itachi dared to take his eyes off her for a few seconds taking off his shirt. She hadn't moved much.

"I'm right where I want to be."

Itachi wasn't sure where exactly where was. If she was talking about herself or them.

"Me too, above you," he teased. Ino grabbed the pillow next to her and slapped him with it. They laughed and she hit him again. It had been easy for him to grab her hands and pin them above her head. The pillow dropped and she started to squirm.

Itachi promptly let go of her. Pinning her hadn't been the best idea.

She broke their intense gaze at each other by kissing Itachi. She was angry. He could feel it in the kiss. It was firm, angry, strong and intense. She kissed with her eyes open. He had closed his wanting to focus on only her lips.

"Itachi, I want you."

She could have him, all of him.

She had lately made a habit of skipping the foreplay. She simply didn't have the time, and this seemed to be no different.

"You've gotten too big."

Itachi had been struggling to enter her, but it seemed like her belly had become a problem. He wasn't sure how to break the news and fussed at himself for picking the least sensitive.

Ino knew what he meant and quickly came up with the solution: "You could enter from behind."

Itachi hastily shook his head. There was one place he never had the desire to enter. Ino meekly hit his chest and closed her eyes. "I'm not suggesting anal!" She couldn't even understand that she had to specify it.

Itachi got off her and lay behind her.

Just entering her alone made her gasp. Itachi wrapped his arm around her fondling her breasts. She bit down on her lip as he kept thrusting in her. They were in a public space; she did not want to draw attention to them.

She moved her head back closer to Itachi. He took the opportunity to bite down on her neck. With his hands moving all over her body she had trouble keeping it all in and was about to open her mouth. Before she did something else opened, the door.

Once again they had been caught by her friends. She was thankful for the blanket covering them.

"I came as soon as my shift ended!" Sakura entered the room revealing Naruto and Hinata behind her. "I decided to call them too, maybe we could grab something to eat in the cafeteria."

She stopped when she finally noticed the red faces and the clothes on the ground.

"You're fucking again, aren't you?"

Truthfully Itachi was still inside of her, but she couldn't say that. She instead opened her mouth and let out a sound of hesitation.

"Look Hinata, she's knocked up and they're at it. You even canceled our Saturday fun!"

Sakura turned her back against them, flustered and angry.

"Why don't you finish and get dressed while we wait in the cafeteria?"

She didn't wait for a response and left as soon as possible.

"Well, that ruined it." Ino slipped out and jumped down on the floor. She got dressed before Itachi rolled over on his back. He had been so close, he was mere seconds away.

"Are your friends out to catch us?"

It was true that it had happened more than once, but it must have been equally horrifying for them as it were for Ino and Itachi.

She didn't respond and instead threw the bag with his clothes at him.

The cafeteria dinner had been as nasty as Ino had imagined. They had even messed up the coffee. Sure it was decaf, but there was no reason for it to taste like mud.

Sakura and Hinata had been all over Itachi asking him everything. Naruto had been clueless on what was going on as usual. Ino had simply placed her hand on his thigh the other one on her growing stomach. The looks she sent them was pure poison.

It wasn't that she didn't trust Itachi. He wasn't even obliged to stay monogamous with her. They hadn't defined their relationship so he was in reality free to do what and whomever he wanted. Ino still wasn't worried he would be interested in anyone other than her. No matter how hard Sakura and Hinata drooled. Ino hadn't anticipated Hinata to be part of the group.

Ino didn't like the look the nurse had given Itachi either. Sure she needed to examine him before they let him go. She didn't need to flirt with him though. Not when the future mother of his children was standing next to him.

She had kept close to him walking to his car too. She had grown jealous. She it didn't cost her much to admit it. Itachi had told her that he wanted to be there for her. She needed him to follow up on his words. That meant that he wouldn't have time for other girls.

During the drive home Ino was in a much better mood. She was even willing to hold an conversation. Through it was about trivial things such as cheese with holes vs cheese without holes.

She was said when their journey came to a halt and Itachi didn't turn off the engine of his car.

"You know, we didn't finish what we started in the hospital…"

He smiled at how suggestive and sublime she tried to sound but he shook his head no.

"It's late,"

Ino looked at the clock; it was a quarter past eleven. He was right.

"It's not like it would take long."

Itachi acted shocked and hurt.

"What is it that you're trying to say?"

The smile on her face made his heart melt and mouth oblige.

"No, I have work tomorrow. It would be midnight before I got back to the car and then I would have to drive back home."

Ino unbuckled and she had plastered on that devious smile of hers again.

"I keep a spare toothbrush, spend the night?"

She didn't wait for his response before she gracefully jumped out the car and skipped to the front door. Itachi wasn't sure if she was fooling him or not, but he turned off his car.

Totally late, sorry about that, exams. That's my excuse. The excuse on still being a chapter behind is that I'm on holiday and will be working later this week before I'll be traveling again, then it's back to work once again. I'll try to write it as soon as possible, but it might take some time. I do my best to keep these lengthy as it's not supposed to be updated so often. I'll read through it and correct mistakes I've missed in the morning. It's go time in six and some hours, time to hit the sack. Hope you enjoyed. Constructive criticism, suggestions and wants are always greatly appreciated.


End file.
